


Sueños de papel

by ak_bennington



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Adult Themes, Bullying, Español | Spanish, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Road Trips, Shotgunning, Suicidal Thoughts, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Eren es un joven sin futuro que se dedica a vivir la vida de los demás dibujándolas en su cuaderno. Levi es un hombre que huye de su pasado y a quien se encuentra de casualidad una noche. Quizás sea la señal que ambos están esperando.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Sueños de papel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lila_Negra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/gifts).



> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí regreso con algo de Shingeki después de muchos años. El canon me abruma mucho y me tira para atrás muchas de las ideas que tengo pero esto, al ser un AU, me ha resultado mucho más ameno e interesante.
> 
> Lo primero, dedicarlo a Lila Negra, mi amiga invisible, a quien le dedico esta historia, ya que me dio el argumento tan mascadito que apenas he tenido que hacer nada más que redactar lo que pidió. Desde el primer momento en que leí el argumento que quería me enamoré de la historia, así que, gracias a tí por brindarme la oportunidad de plasmarlo. Espero de verdad cumplir con tus expectativas a pesar de haber puesto algunas cositas de mi cosecha jejejeje.
> 
> Advertencias: El rating del fic no se debe a escenas de sexo sino a que trata temas adultos como abuso, suicidio etc... Así que andad con cuidado si esto os puede afectar. Aclaro que Eren es mayor de edad, por lo que todo lo que pasa es legal.
> 
> Si esto es un Levi/Eren o Eren/Levi ni yo lo sé porque la historia no entra en esos detalles.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, y yo no gano ni un céntimo haciendo esto.
> 
> Sin más, espero que os guste.

"Los humanos no tienen alas, así que buscan un modo de volar."  
Ikkei Ukai (Haikyuu! Capítulo 30)

SUEÑOS DE PAPEL

Ese día hacía mucho frío, más todavía teniendo en cuenta que ya casi era media noche y hacía horas que se había ido el sol. Por eso, cuando el empleado de la gasolinera lo llamó para que entrara y le ofreció un café caliente, no pudo negarse.

A pesar de llevar guantes, tenía las manos entumecidas. Ni siquiera frotárselas y tratar de calentárselas con su propio aliento había servido, así que ahora las tenía alrededor del vaso de cartón para llevar en el que el café humeaba.

Tomó asiento junto a la cristalera, observando el ir y venir de los coches, mientras el café se atemperaba un poco. Quería saborearlo, no escaldarse la lengua. Quería saborearlo porque tenía hambre. Le hubiera gustado que también lo invitaran a algo de comer, pero era consciente de que ya debía sentirse suficientemente agradecido con no tener que pagar el café. Había contado al tacto las monedas que tenía en el bolsillo y sabía que no le alcanzaba. Sabía que Karl, el empleado a quien conocía desde hacía meses, le dejaría pagar lo que le faltaba otro día, pero no quería ponerlo en el compromiso ni tampoco dejar más en evidencia su situación.

Pero estaba claro que, por mucho que él no dijera nada o siempre hubiera tratado de contestar con evasivas, saltaba a la vista que algo no era normal. No tenía más que ver la prueba delante de él, en el vaso de café desechable al que acababan de invitarle porque se pasaba las noches en aquella gasolinera a las afueras de la ciudad.

Normalmente las estaciones de servicio cerraban a cierta hora a partir de la cual sólo se podía pagar por ventanilla, pero aquella en concreto estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas. Se encontraba en una carretera muy transitada y ofrecía área de descanso donde solían aparcar los camiones para dormir unas horas antes de retomar su ruta, y también tenía una pequeña cafetería.

Era lo más lejos que había ido jamás, pues nunca había llegado a salir de su ciudad.

También era la forma más fácil y más parecida a tener una vida diferente. Pues para eso no necesitaba nada más que su imaginación.

Allí, a menudo sentado sobre un viejo arcón de helados, no llamaba la atención. En el trasiego de gente y el escaso tiempo que pasaban entre repostaje o comprar algo, la gente nunca se paraba a pensar en ese chico que los observaba. Seguramente sólo pensando que esperaba a alguien que había entrado a por algo o porque el baño estaba ocupado. Eran esos escasos minutos, que no significaban nada para nadie, pero significaban todo para él, los que se convertían en el viaje de ese día. En la nueva aventura que lo sacaba de su monótona y desesperanzada vida.

Esa gente a la que no conocía de pronto tenían nombres, trabajos, historias a sus espaldas que él se encargaba de entretejer para cada uno de ellos. Los coches de los inmigrantes que atravesaban el país para llegar al suyo de origen, siempre llenos hasta arriba de secretos tapados con una manta, se transformaban en barcos llenos de tesoros de algún lugar exótico.

Y él a menudo formaba parte de ellos, de esos sueños que lo dotaban de alas para salir de allí. Unas veces era el hermano mayor de esos niños a los que acompañaba al mayor parque de atracciones del país. Otras era él quien huía en el coche negro de alta gama con cristales tintados con un maletín lleno de dinero en el asiento del copiloto.

Muchos chicos de su edad hacían eso mismo con drogas o alcohol. Lo utilizaban de excusa para no enfrentar la realidad y sumirse en otra menos dolorosa. Pero él no tenía dinero para permitirse ninguna de esas cosas. Tampoco tenía amigos que lo invitaran así que no le quedaban muchas opciones más.

Era eso o el suicidio.

Era su vía de escape, con la que no hacía daño a nadie y siempre estaba disponible sin importar a la hora que la necesitara. No podía pedir más. Salvo que esos sueños se hicieran realidad alguna vez. Y eso era lo que le había ido manteniendo vivo día a día, ya que su vida no tenía ningún aliciente y su existencia como persona era menos que nada.

Hasta ese día.

Junto al café, aún demasiado caliente, tenía un pequeño cuaderno en el que se entretenía garabateando hasta que éste consiguiera la temperatura adecuada. Casi siempre lo llevaba consigo, testigo de las mil y una aventuras que su imaginación creaba. Una especie de diario gráfico en el que tan sólo un vistazo era capaz de hacerlo viajar al momento y la historia concreta que quiso plasmar el día que la dibujó.

Dibujar se le daba bien, o eso era lo que le decían. Él no creía que fuera cierto porque, en realidad, no pensaba que fuera bueno en nada, mucho menos destacar. Sin embargo, había aprendido que expresarse a través del dibujo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo con palabras y todo fluía con más naturalidad sin chocar con la barrera de la baja cultura. Los trazos y colores no entendían de faltas de ortografía y mala gramática y eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima además de no hacerle consciente todo el rato de sus limitaciones. Daba igual si era bueno o no, no entraba en sus planes que nadie viera sus dibujos, lo único que pretendía con ello era sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro en ese momento, ya fuera positivo o negativo.

El dibujo que había empezado a hacer llevaba líneas duras y oscuras, intrincadas, acordes con el sentimiento desesperado de su interior. Una maraña difícil de leer, donde apenas él podía saber dónde se mezclaban realidad e imaginación.

Ese día estaba todo extrañamente tranquilo, y eso no le gustaba. A él le gustaban las cosas diferentes a las que aferrarse, de ahí que acudiera a la gasolinera donde nunca pasaban las mismas personas, donde siempre las historias eran distintas. En ese momento sólo estaban él y Karl en el interior y el dependiente estaba leyendo una revista, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que se aburriera y decidiera empezar a hacerle preguntas incómodas.

Sin mucho interés, miró la televisión donde el canal de noticias informaba de una borrasca que había dejado varias carreteras cortadas por la nieve. Y fue casi automático regresar la vista a la zona de surtidores donde no había nadie, mientras que el área de descanso, donde habitualmente aparcaban una decena de camiones, sólo albergaba un par de ellos.

Pensó que debía haber poco movimiento debido al tráfico paralizado por la nieve.

En ese caso...

Suspiró resignado y sintió los ojos nublársele, limpiándoselos con el dorso de la mano antes de que Karl lo notara y le preguntaba si le pasaba algo. Tomó el vaso, y con manos temblorosas se lo llevó hasta los labios.

En ese momento, las luces de un coche que aparcó casi derrapando en el surtidor más cercano, le dieron directamente en la cara, deslumbrándolo al verse intensificadas por el reflejo en el cristal.

-¡Qué mierd...! -masculló, incómodo, pero al tratar de cubrirse los ojos con la mano, derramó parte del café sobre el cuaderno-.¡Joder! ¡Mierda!

Cogió varias servilletas para limpiarlo lo más rápido posible antes de que calara al resto de páginas. Y fue por eso que no advirtió al hombre del coche hasta que éste entró. La puerta se abrió acompañándolo de una ráfaga de aire frío que se arremolinó en el umbral, removiéndole el pelo y agitando las hojas del cuaderno. De no haberse tratado de una puerta automática, estaba seguro de que hubiera golpeado la pared con fuerza, haciendo retumbar la cristalera.

Le recorrió un escalofrío al sentir la ola de aire helado, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo estaba empeorando. También al encontrarse la mirada del hombre que, con el ceño fruncido, se encaminaba con pasos decididos hacia el mostrador.

No fue más que un segundo en que sus vidas se cruzaron en aquella gasolinera. Pero fue un segundo que lo cambió todo.

No sabía por qué pero se sintió impactado. La reacción inicial fue mirarlo con mala cara, reprochándole el que por su culpa la mitad de su cuaderno hubiera quedado inservible. No esperaba que se la devolviera, pero lo hizo, después de todo no había nadie más allí. El calor que al fin se había instalado en su cuerpo, siendo sacudido por la oleada de frío. Su interés venido a menos extrañamente avivado por ese desconocido.

No tenía ni idea de qué le habría llevado hasta allí, por qué había aparcado de esa forma exagerada en una noche de ventisca, por qué parecía molesto, por qué le había mirado a él...

Quería creer que esa era la señal que había estado esperando, pues no encontraba otra explicación. Estaba acostumbrado a ver muchas clases de personas y ese hombre no era a simple vista especialmente interesante. Era más bien bajo y no era feo, pero tampoco guapo y, sin embargo, tenía un aura especial. Imponente.

No pudo dejar de observarlo mientras pagaba y hacía el camino de vuelta. Las luces del coche aún encendidas y el motor en marcha indicaban que no pretendía demorarse mucho. Lo miraba con descarado disimulo pues era tal la curiosidad que le generaba que debía parecer un niño de cinco años, apartando la vista hacia otro lado con rapidez cada vez que creía que le iba a pillar haciéndolo.

No tenía ni idea de quién era ese hombre pero su especialidad era inventarlo.

Así pues, en cuanto el desconocido terminó de echar gasolina y el coche desapareció de su vista, abrió el cuaderno por donde había alguna hoja aún intacta y comenzó a dibujar.

La lluvia de ideas acompañaba los vertiginosos trazos que daban forma a la misteriosa vida de aquella persona que, de pronto, se había convertido en el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Al haberle percibido una leve cojera, que en ningún momento se traducía en inseguridad sino en respetable veterano, lo situaba en algún tipo de excedencia que le había llevado a parar justo allí en el viaje de vuelta del frente.

Él se estaba dibujando al lado, con los mismos ropajes de batalla, imaginando que se lo llevaba con él en ese coche un poco destartalado, tomándolo como su aprendiz y llevándoselo junto con otros jóvenes de su edad que acababan de alistarse también.

Totalmente ensimismado estaba con esa historia, plasmándola sobre el papel, que cuando oyó la voz a sus espaldas no pudo saber cuánto tiempo había pasado.

-¿Ese soy yo?

La voz sonaba grave y muy masculina, diría incluso que elegante y podría haber sido capaz de diferenciar mil matices en esas tres palabras de no ser porque iba a morir de la vergüenza. Un poco mezcla del sobresalto y de saberse expuesto, pues no había duda alguna de quien era la persona del dibujo, reaccionó dando un brinco. No volvió a tirar el café, pero sí hizo un tachón que atravesó la cara del hombre en el retrato.

-Acabas de dejarme tuerto -comentó. A pesar de usar un tono serio se notaba que lo decía a modo de broma.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, totalmente absorbido por la inspiración. Por lo avanzado del boceto podía decir que había pasado bastante y, sin embargo, estaba claro que había sido poco. Ni siquiera había advertido que su muso había regresado cuando creía que no volvería a ver jamás.

Incapaz de disimular su apuro, le hubiera gustado meter la cabeza debajo de la mesa, a falta de un hoyo en la tierra como hacían las avestruces, o salir de allí huyendo cuanto antes. No obstante, si miraba al otro lado del cristal, estaba claro que no estaba el tiempo como para regresar caminando a casa.

Así pues, cuando ya había asumido que enfrentaría su metedura de pata y que todo se resolvería tal cual había empezado, el desconocido le preguntó:

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Como acto reflejo miró hacia atrás, sin creer que se estuviera refiriendo a él. El hombre carraspeó llamándole la atención.

A él nunca le pedían su opinión ni le preguntaban nada.

Volvió a mirarle un poco avergonzado, y se encogió de hombros a modo de confirmación.

Aún seguía de pie pero soltó un puñado de cosas sobre la mesa, como si así se adjudicara ese lugar. Llaves, teléfono móvil y un arrugado paquete de cigarrillos a la mitad. No había nada destacable en ellos que le hicieran creer que había acertado atribuyéndole una vida excitante.

Mientras lo vio acercarse al mostrador, hojeó de nuevo el cuaderno, más preocupado por el dibujo en sí y la impresión que podía haberle causado que porque la mitad de él estuviera manchado.

Sólo esperaba que no indagara más en por qué lo había hecho o no tendría nada que decirle más que la verdad. Después de todo, no es que perdiera mucho si le decía que le había parecido interesante.

Lo único a lo que se arriesgaba era a que lo malinterpretara y, siendo sincero, tampoco eso le importaba demasiado a esas alturas. Hombres como él, con un magnetismo natural al margen de la altura, ocupación o ropa que vistiera, no se fijaban en chicos como él.

O, al menos, hacían bien en no fijarse. Ojalá hubiese podido pasar desapercibido para el grupo de indeseables que consiguieron que dejara el instituto.

Las desagradables imágenes volvían de nuevo a su mente mientras de fondo oía la cafetera industrial y la tele a baja voz. Alzó la vista cuando lo sintió acercarse y tomar asiento frente a él, tendiéndole un café y un sándwich, iguales a los que se había servido.

-No...-comenzó, sabiendo que era absurdo negarse cuando ya lo tenía delante.

-Has tirado la mitad de tu café, qué menos que invitarte a otro. El sándwich... viendo la hora que es supuse que tendrías hambre.

-Gracias.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, entreteniéndose en remover el vaso con la cucharilla sin querer mirarlo directamente. Era curioso que el café estuviera tal y como le gustaba, aunque no fuera muy quisquilloso para esas cosas, la proporción de leche y café, un dedo de espuma y dos sobres de azúcar. Seguro que era cosa de Karl, que ya lo conocía, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que ese hombre... había aparecido ahí en ese momento de su vida por una razón.

Sabiendo incluso cómo le gustaba el café. Sabiendo que tenía un hambre que le dolía el estómago.

Le daba vergüenza que Karl le hubiese dicho algo acerca de él, de que pasaba allí mucho tiempo y... se diera cuenta de que era un perdedor sin remedio.

Él no creía en esas tonterías, se obligó a pensar nada más una chispa de esperanza surgió para ser aplacada. Nada era fácil ni en nada tenía suerte. Sería un tipo más que vino y se fue y sólo le invitó a algo.

-¿Me dejas verlo? -preguntó señalando el cuaderno, tras unos minutos en los que ambos comían en silencio.

Sabía que no le quedaba otra que dejárselo sin recurrir a alguna excusa rocambolesca, así que se lo empujó hasta su lado de la mesa sin decir nada, tan sólo desviando la mirada hacia los surtidores a través del cristal y deseando que no hiciera más preguntas.

Obviamente no había nadie. El tiempo había empeorado de forma considerable y estar en esas condiciones en carretera no era aconsejable salvo que fuese imprescindible. Quizás ese hombre había regresado a la gasolinera a pasar la noche tras oír la previsión meteorológica.

De pronto oyó el sonido de la piedra del encendedor seguido del característico olor a tabaco. Esto hizo que girara la cabeza a comprobar si era él quien estaba fumando pues estaba prohibido hacerlo en lugares cerrados.

-¿Te molesta? -preguntó alzando la vista del cuaderno brevemente.

-No -no lo culpaba por haber malinterpretado su reacción. Él también lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Fumas? -le ofreció el paquete del cual salían varios cigarrillos, para que cogiera uno si quería-. Aquí el colega -inclinó la cabeza hacia el mostrador donde Karl había vuelto a leer una revista-, me ha dejado fumar dentro. No va a venir nadie y fuera hace demasiado frío.

-No, gracias.

De todas formas no le molestaba que lo hiciera. Lo miraba de reojo llevarse el pitillo a la boca y expulsar el humo despacio, a veces, metiéndosele de nuevo por la nariz. Tenía la piernas cruzadas, la taza de café a la mitad y el cuaderno en el regazo, por lo que no podía ver qué dibujo estaba mirando exactamente en ese momento.

Él no fumaba, había sido fuerte y no había caído en el vicio, pero más que nada era porque no tenía con qué mantenerlo. Pero viéndole cómo lo hacía, casi le entraban ganas de hacerlo, aunque fuese por probar algo que estaba mal y que se suponía que no debía hacer.

Total, para lo que le quedaba en este mundo.

-Bueno, vale -recapacitó, y en un último alarde de valentía cogió uno de los cigarros.

El hombre lo miró curioso, alzando un poco una ceja, pero no preguntó más. Extendió el mechero encendido por encima de la mesa y él se alzó un poco para llegar hasta él.

Sintió un escalofrío. Pero la magia murió pronto cuando la garganta comenzó a picarle, y la nariz, y de pronto se puso a toser. Debía estar poniéndose rojo, a medias entre la asfixia y la vergüenza. Estaba quedando como un estúpido inútil.

Lo que era, básicamente.

Dio otra calada, por orgullo, y el resultado fue el mismo.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir? -le juzgó aquel a quien pretendía impresionar.

Claramente no iba por buen camino y no estaba muy seguro de qué sería peor, si renunciar y dejar claro que era un pringado o continuar y dejar claro que era un imbécil.

Cuando le golpeó otro ataque de tos, fue el moreno quien le quitó el cigarrillo de las manos y lo apagó en el plato vacío del sándwich. No se lo impidió, mirándolo con ojos llorosos y recibiendo a cambio una expresión seria pero algo burlona.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

No se lo esperó. ¿Qué importaba eso? No tuvo tiempo de contestar, aunque fuera a decirle la verdad.

-No importa -se adelantó el desconocido. Hizo un gesto a Karl para que le trajera un par de botellas de agua. En seguida volvió a su posición anterior, el cigarrillo en los labios y el cuaderno sobre sus muslos-. Es sólo que... viendo esto pensé que estabas... más curtido.

¿Qué había querido decir con "curtido"? Una técnica utilizada desde siempre para adecuar las pieles de animales como cuero había sido golpearlas para romperle las fibras y que se volvieran elásticas.

Si a eso se refería con si estaba curtido... desde luego que la vida le había dado palos suficientes como para estarlo.

-¿Qué significa esto? -le preguntó, indicándole la página en la que estaban dibujados ellos dos.

A pesar de que el rubor le debió subir en una milésima de segundo, no tenía más remedio que contestar. No parecía que lo hiciera para tomarle el pelo o burlarse de él, al contrario, se veía realmente interesado.

-Son las Alas de la Libertad -explicó, señalándole el dibujo que ambos llevaban en sobre el uniforme de soldados, igual al que él llevaba a la espalda de su chaqueta.

Se le quedó mirando con disimulo para comprobar su reacción, pero el hombre continuó mirando el resto de páginas, casi con urgencia, como si buscase algo oculto en ellas.

-Libertad... -murmuró el adulto.

Tenía la respiración contenida a la espera de que dijera algo acerca de lo que parecía haberle llamado la atención. Hasta que le mostró el dibujo de los de la mafia que huían en un coche, y después los del barco pirata y los que llevaban un cadáver en el maletero.

-Esta es tu libertad, venir aquí y vivir la vida de otros. O más bien, inventarla.

Se sintió acorralado, expuesto, desnudo.

De repente tenía ganas de llorar. Se levantó de golpe, haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo por el impulso y encaminó la puerta de salida sin pensar. En cuanto la abrió entró la ráfaga de aire frío que le hizo darse cuenta de que había dejado el abrigo encima de la silla. Aún con abrigo, el tiempo no estaba en condiciones de andar por ahí. Así que se giró para cogerlo y se lo encontró de frente.

Llevaba su abrigo en una mano y el cuaderno en la otra. No quedaban más objetos personales en la mesa. Prácticamente le metió el abrigo en el pecho, en un gesto airado. En una manera silenciosa de regañarle por su actitud.

-No pretendía molestarte -se justificó y la voz le sonó mucho más seca que antes.

En realidad no tenía por qué sentirse mal. Después de todo, no había dicho ninguna mentira, era solo que oírlo de boca de otra persona, que alguien ajeno a todo eso hubiera llegado a la conclusión acertada, le hacía sentir patético. ¿Qué si no podría ser alguien que se dedica a inventar la vida de los demás, como bien había apuntado?

Cogió el abrigo para ponérselo y notó que el cuaderno iba dentro. El hombre sujetaba la puerta esperando a que se lo pusiera para salir también.

-¿No ibas a pasar la noche aquí? -preguntó, habiéndolo dado por supuesto.

-No.

-Como volviste pensé que... -prefirió no continuar la frase antes de parecer un acosador.

-Eché gasolina y dejé el coche aparcado en el área de descanso para tomar algo y fumar un cigarro.

Los dos salieron y el aire frío les congeló la cara y era todavía peor por las pequeñas gotas de aguanieve que parecían pequeñas agujas.

-¿Te llevo a casa? -se ofreció, con el tono de voz mucho más cálido.

Por cómo se alzaba la solapa de la chaqueta para taparse, sabía que no debía demorarse en dar una contestación y aún así, volvió a adelantársele.

-Si tienes una casa donde ir, claro... -añadió.

El escalofrío que le recorrió de arriba abajo no tenía nada que ver con la ventisca.

Aquel hombre... Lo observó entrecerrando los ojos, queriendo ver más allá de la simple apariencia intrigante y atractiva.

Aquel hombre era como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Como si le conociera.

Como si todos los días que llevaba yendo a la gasolinera sólo hubieran tenido el propósito de encontrárselo. Así que no pudo decir que no. Desde el punto de vista práctico, tampoco tenía otra opción. Era eso o quedarse en la gasolinera hasta que remitiese el temporal, porque no podía ir a pie ni costearse un taxi.

-Vale, gracias.

Le siguió con paso rápido hasta el área de servicio, en un lateral de la explanada, donde tenía aparcado el coche junto a unos pocos vehículos.

De cerca se notaba que el coche era más viejo de lo que supuso, ya que para abrirlo debía meter la llave, nada de mandos a distancia. Quizás daba la impresión de ser más nuevo porque estaba extremadamente limpio. Sensación que se acusó al entrar en el habitáculo y cerrar la puerta.

El vehículo estaba impoluto a nivel coche de concesionario. Incluso podría atribuirle imaginariamente el característico olor a nuevo, de no ser porque un potente olor a producto de limpieza saturaba los sentidos a los dos segundos.

Debido al frío le costó varios intentos arrancar el motor, como si fuera un tictac implícito que marcaba el tiempo aceptable para retractarse.

Pero no lo hizo, a pesar de que de toda la vida se había enseñado a los niños que no debían subirse en coches con desconocidos. Y los programas de televisión habían aportado su granito a la integridad física enseñando que los asesinos en serie siempre limpiaban a fondo los coches con lejía para eliminar rastros de sangre y pruebas incriminatorias.

Qué más daba, pensó. Si se acababa de montar en el coche de un asesino en serie sería incluso mejor, así no tendría que recaer en él la responsabilidad de matarse.

Esa noche había acudido allí convencido de suicidarse pero a la vez con una última esperanza de que algo aún pudiera cambiar el rumbo de su vida. Y parecía que podía ser así, porque en cuanto el coche arrancó, éste tomó dirección a la carretera secundaria que conectaba la autopista con la estación de servicio. No mucho más adelante se encontraba el enlace con el cambio de sentido que lo llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad o...

-¿Hacia donde vas? -le preguntó al mayor.

El corazón le latía acelerado, quizás, sólo quizás, aún hubiera una salida si ese hombre accedía.

-Voy al sur, me quedan varias horas de viaje.

-¿Y de dónde vienes? -preguntó con expectación. En su cabeza se empezaba a delinear de nuevo la historia de los soldados pero entrando en detalles. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que podía estar siendo indiscreto hasta que se lo reprochó.

-¿No estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas para no responder ninguna?

-Perdón -se disculpó sonrojándose para refugiarse en la vista al otro lado de la ventanilla.

-Vengo de la capital, unos asuntos familiares que debía resolver.

La voz se le apagó y tornó más oscura, notando que esos asuntos no habían sido agradables.

-¿La capital? ¡Guau! -exclamó fascinado-. ¿Cuántos días se tarda en llegar? ¿Es tan elegante como dicen?

Por la forma en la que el hombre giró para mirarle con los ojos entornados con recelo, supo que había metido la pata en algo.

-¿Días? -sonó perplejo-. Días se tardaría si fueras andando o en bicicleta. En coche a una velocidad media no se tarda desde aquí más de cinco horas.

-Cinco horas...-murmuró, perdido en cálculos mentales e historias que lo llevaban a aquel lugar distinguido de muchas maneras posibles.

No se dio cuenta de que el hombre lo miraba extrañado, hasta que le preguntó.

-¿Pasa algo? -tenía el ceño un poco fruncido y se veía algo preocupado.

¿Desde cuando alguien se preocupaba por él?

Se veía que era observador, así que no era raro que atara cabos con todas las pistas que había ido dejando y descubriera lo patético que era.

-Nunca he salido de la ciudad -admitió, como si fuera algo habitual.

Lo vio agarrar el volante con fuerza y mirar al frente. Lo vio tragar saliva, como si fuera a cámara lenta, al pasar de largo la salida de la autopista, quizás esperando que dijera algo. Tal vez pensara que se enfadaría o le pidiera que diera la vuelta.

Una vez más, ese hombre parecía haberle leído el pensamiento y, una vez más, le dio la impresión de que no se había cruzado con él por casualidad. No necesitaba preguntar más detalles que el vago "al sur" que había indicado momentos atrás cuando quiso saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Cualquier sitio, norte, sur, ¿qué más daba? Mientras lo alejara de aquella ratonera de mierda de la que jamás había salido.

Cuando ninguno de los dos dijo nada incluso pasados diez minutos, quedó claro que no se arrepentían.

-No quiero líos. Las cámaras de seguridad deben habernos grabado subiendo al coche, no quiero que luego digan que te he secuestrado.

-Yo creo que estaba bastante claro que he subido sin ser coartado -respondió con tono tranquilo. Aún así entendía que el mayor tuviera algún tipo de recelo-. Ten por seguro que mis padres no me echarán de menos.

-Por un momento pensé que ni siquiera tenías padres.

-Como si no los tuviera.

El hombre arrugó la nariz y acentuó aún más el ceño fruncido, dando a entender que no aprobaba ese tipo de actitud.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí? -preguntó por curiosidad pues en ningún momento había llegado a hablar abiertamente de sus intenciones ni de por qué hacía todo eso.

-Que te quede esto bien claro, mocoso -le dijo con voz seria y señalándolo con el dedo hasta casi tocar su esternón. No se amedrentó por la manera autoritaria en que le habló pues veía algo subyacente en ella, algo cálido, como el pequeño insulto que jamás habría sonado más a un me importas que ese, pudiendo ser la primera palabra cariñosa que recibía en mucho tiempo-. Te llevaré a ver el mar y te pagaré el autobús de vuelta, entro a trabajar a las 8:00 y...

El mar...

Llevaba varios segundos sin prestar atención tan solo de pensar en cómo sería meter los pies en la arena, si era cierto que olía a sal o si tendría olas o estaría liso como un plato. Así que iba a una ciudad al sur donde había mar y...

-¿Me estás escuchando? -le llamó la atención, provocándole un sobresalto que claramente dejó en evidencia que no, no estaba escuchando-. Te decía que... Nada, déjalo.

-Perdona, es que... siempre me he preguntado cómo sería. Es una pena que haga tanto frío y no me pueda bañar, aunque no sé nadar de todas formas...

Terminó por bajar la voz hasta callarse, poco a poco dejándose en evidencia. Tampoco quería que fuese lástima lo que le había movido a hacer todo eso por él. Pero inevitablemente debía haber algo de eso cada vez que le miraba de reojo queriendo decir algo que al final callaba. Tenía una mirada intensa, de ojos grises, pequeños y quizás más cansados de lo que deberían. Quizás con más vivido de lo que deberían. Como él.

Tal vez era eso lo que le había impulsado a ayudarlo.

No se veía una persona blanda sino todo lo contrario. Utilizando la misma referencia, podría decir que "curtido" era un símil aplicable. El viejo soldado curtido en la batalla, que regresa con heridas de guerra a instruir a la sangre nueva.

Las Alas de la Libertad a modo de coche con veinte años y olor a lejía, de camino hacia el mar al amanecer.

No sonaba a mal plan.

Desde luego mucho mejor que lo que pretendía hacer en cuanto se dirigió a la gasolinera esa noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es una puta mierda -masculló, casi tan bajo que no estuvo seguro de si era una simple blasfemia o se suponía que debía oírlo- La capital, me refiero -aclaró, haciendo que pasara de mirar el paisaje al otro lado, con las piernas extendidas sobre el salpicadero, a centrar su mirada en él- Allí solo hay gente rica que se dedica a restregarle su dinero por la cara a los que no tienen, aunque en el fondo supongo que no pueden existir los unos sin los otros.

No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pues habían recorrido bastantes kilómetros desde que hablaron por última vez, y debió verlo en su cara, por lo que procedió a aclarar.

-Viví allí de pequeño. Nací en un prostíbulo así que no era el mejor sitio para crecer, peor aún cuando mi madre enfermó. Mi tío me llevó con él a la capital al quedarme huérfano y, no puedo decir que mi vida fuera más fácil allí... Él era de esa gente que sobrevivía de cualquier manera, gente pobre de la que los ricos se aprovechaban para que les hicieran el trabajo sucio. Así que es lo que aprendí. Y sobreviví, hasta que me trincaron y me metieron en la cárcel.

Extrañamente no tenía miedo de estar en un coche con un posible convicto rumbo a un lugar desconocido.

Extrañamente se parecía mucho a esas historias que dibujaba.

Así que siguió escuchándolo con atención. Su mirada, ingenua y expectante, alentándolo a seguir.

-No fui yo, si es lo que te preguntas. No al menos esa vez. Resultó que estaba en el lugar equivocado pero sí había sido yo otras veces así que no hubo manera de eludirlo. Pasé cinco años en el trullo rodeado de más animales de los que me rodeaba en la calle, pero supe defenderme lo suficiente. Al salir conseguí un trabajo de reinserción en el que tengo que estar dentro de tres horas así que, es momento de pisar el acelerador.

Creyó que lo decía figuradamente, pero no. Enseguida sintió aumentar la velocidad y bajó los pies que había subido al salpicadero en un acto reflejo por obtener un punto estable de apoyo.

-Agárrate para lo que viene -dijo, pisando a fondo.

A pesar de hacerle caso religiosamente, algo en él quería creer que no se refería sólo a la velocidad. Cuando pasó un rato y bajó el ritmo, permitiéndose relajarse, bostezó notando que le empezaba a entrar sueño. Era normal, siendo entrada la madrugada.

-Puedes dormir, todavía queda bastante.

-No -respondió sin dudarlo un segundo. Dormirse no entraba en sus planes bajo ningún concepto. No iba a malgastar la oportunidad que tenía por mucho sueño que tuviera. Afuera se notaba cómo había ido cambiando el tiempo a mejor, en una especie de premonición. Incluso si se fijaba en el termómetro, podía ver que había subido casi cinco grados la temperatura. Tampoco llovía ya-. No. Háblame. No quiero perder un segundo de esto.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado, en una sonrisa que parecía satisfecha.

-Mi vida daría para rellenar tres viajes como éste, pero no garantizaría mantenerte despierto. ¿Por qué no eres tú quién habla?

-Yo... -no sabía ni cómo empezar. Se quedó dudando, reuniendo fuerzas y palabras.

El otro debió notar su inseguridad porque enseguida lo apremió.

-Esos dibujos... son increíbles. No podía dejar que alguien con ese talento se quedase sin conocer una aventura real que pueda inspirar muchas historias más.

No tuvo más remedio que sonreír y casi se le saltaron las lágrimas. Siempre que había recibido algún tipo de halago lo había tomado como una burla o un doble sentido. La escasa autoestima que tenía le impedía creer que podía hacer algo bueno, mucho menos aún mejor que otros.

Pero aquello que le acababa de decir... Parecía sincero. Quería creer que era sincero. Si estaba haciendo todo eso por él, había sido por propia iniciativa puesto que no le había pedido nada.

Sin pensar, cogió de nuevo el cuaderno y retomó el dibujo de ellos dos, a pesar de que un tachón había atravesado la cara del adulto.

Comenzó a hablar a la par que dibujaba, sin pararse a pensar en qué hacía en ninguna de las dos cosas. Dejándose llevar.

-Seguramente mis padres ni sepan que no he pasado la noche en casa. Trabajan todo el día. Ni siquiera les importó que dejase el instituto, para ellos casi fue mejor así.

-¿Lo dejaste?¿Por qué?

-No tenía perspectiva de estudiar nada. Ni dinero para pagarlo. Ni buenas notas para que me becaran. Además, ir allí era un infierno. Era mucho mejor no tener que aparecer nunca más -hizo una pausa en la que ninguno dijo nada, aunque estaba claro que el silencio era pesado exigiendo una muda explicación-. Tenía miedo de ir al baño. A clase de educación física. A pasar por cualquier sitio donde me pudieran coger y meter en un aula vacía. Pusieron mi teléfono por paredes y puertas de toda la ciudad, en páginas de contactos, en aplicaciones de citas, diciendo que chupaba pollas gratis y me gustaba que me follaran a pelo. Me...

-No hace falta que me cuentes nada de eso si no quieres. He vivido en la calle. Sé lo que pasa a los muchachos guapos como tú.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de que el piropo viniera en un contexto tan sórdido y poco propicio.

-Yo... también fui un muchacho guapo un día...

Quiso contestarle que aún era guapo. Tal vez no de la manera en que sus ojos tenían unas tremendas ojeras o era bastante bajo o los labios demasiado finos. Pero sí que el conjunto de todo encajaba armonioso, perfecto e intrigante.

No obstante, no importaba eso ahora, sino lo que sus palabras parecían ocultar. Un sufrimiento similar al suyo.

-Tú... ¿tú también eres gay? -le preguntó, con las mejillas ardiendo, como si el que dijese que lo era pudiera marcar la diferencia. Como si ese fuese el único motivo por el que pudiera haber sufrido un abuso como el que él había vivido.

El hombre rio, haciendo que el rubor aumentara al sentirse estúpido por creer que eso importaría.

-No me gusta etiquetarme -afirmó, en una ambigüedad que, a su juicio, confirmaba más que negaba sus sospechas-. Pero sé de lo que hablas. En la cárcel fue aún peor. Sabía defenderme. Me criaron para valerme por mí mismo, pero no siempre es posible o no siempre te conviene. Me acorralaron y al tratar de escapar me dieron una paliza que me dejó medio cojo.

No lo dudó. La confesión vino inmediata, como en una cadena de sentimientos de la que tirar y sacar lo más profundo y podrido.

-Me metían la cabeza en el wáter si no se las chupaba. Lo grabaron en el móvil y lo vio todo el instituto, bueno... no sólo el instituto. Debe estar por internet como Highschool BJ bukkake twink o algo así. Dejar los estudios fue un alivio.

Y no le juzgó. Por primera vez alguien comprendía lo que sentía y no le echaba la bronca con que debía volver al instituto.

-Ese tipo de gentuza no suele acabar bien. Mírame a mí. Yo era otro tipo de gentuza pero gentuza al fin y al cabo.

-No será para tanto. ¿O es que te dedicas a algo chungo? -preguntó con curiosidad, mientras se centraba en algunos detalles del dibujo antes de decidir los retoques finales.

-Estoy limpio. De hecho, es lo que me ha salvado la vida dándome un trabajo. No soy más que un muerto de hambre a quien sólo se le da bien limpiar. Nada que se parezca a esos soldados que has dibujado. No soy ningún Mesías ni un salvador de la humanidad. Sólo un mísero conserje.

No pudo evitar reírse aunque trató de disimularlo. El hombre le miró de reojo, reprendiéndole su actitud. Pero no lo hacía en serio.

No hubiera imaginado que se refería a limpio en ese contexto. Suponía que se aplicaba a ambos. A no estar metido en líos y a haberse reinsertado gracias a ello. Desde luego que toda su experiencia inventándole vidas a la gente no le hubiera servido para acertar eso.

-Seguro que eres el conserje de los conserjes.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? ¿Se supone que es un cumplido? -gruñó de manera que la idea le hizo aún más gracia. De repente tenía ganas de convertir al soldado de su cuaderno en un conserje con poderes mágicos y fregona voladora.

-El no va más de los conserjes. La puta hostia de los conserjes -dijo animado, sin darse cuenta de cómo se ablandaba la mirada que lo observaba de reojo desde el asiento del conductor. Estaba demasiado centrado en aplicar las sombras del dibujo. Incluso a él le estaba sorprendiendo lo bien que le estaba quedando.

El hombre trató de disimular su asombro provocándole un resoplido por la nariz.

-No es nada interesante. Te lo aseguro. Pero supongo que gente como tú no puede evitarlo...

-¿Qué quieres decir con gente como yo? -alzó la vista del dibujo esperando algo a lo que agarrarse que le ayudara a salir de la oscuridad.

No era justo para ese desconocido que estuviera depositando sus esperanzas en él. Era demasiada responsabilidad, pero era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Y no había nadie más.

Sus ojos debieron ser claros, no sólo por su color verde pues siempre le habían dicho que tenía unos ojos bonitos, sino por su transparencia. Los había abierto de un modo que quería que leyera dentro de ellos. Quizás fuese un poco de eso y de que ambos hablaban el mismo lenguaje, el del dolor, que fue como si le hubiese estado entregando su corazón en la mano.

-Gente especial -le dijo.

Tembló.

Trató de disimularlo cogiendo fuerte el lápiz, pero todo se le sacudía por dentro y agachó la cabeza para que no viera que ocultaba la mirada empañada. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho en una llamada de atención, diciéndole que estaba vivo, que seguía vivo y olvidado.

Que no era la hora de morir sino de vivir.

La mano que le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarle a los ojos lo guio hacia la luz. Ese hombre que jamás había visto antes y de repente confiaba en él.

Le daba igual cuáles fueran sus intenciones, podría con cualquier cosa a esas alturas, él sólo necesitaba seguirle a donde fuese.

No le estaba preguntando por qué estaba llorando. No le estaba diciendo que parara de hacerlo y volviese a ponerse la máscara que ocultaba lo que sentía.

-Hoy... Iba a suicidarme. Hasta que llegaste tú... -confesó.

Buscó una reacción en su rostro. Un frenazo en el coche. Algo que le hiciese ver que le sorprendía, pero no lo hizo. Sólo alguien que también había pensado en morir era capaz de mostrarse tan indiferente ante la idea.

-Mira, mocoso, no me responsabilices de tu vida.

Sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo irónico que era todo, de lo difícil que debía haber sido todo para ambos como para que estuviesen frivolizando ante un tema tan duro. Así que, sin la menor intención de ofenderse, continuó.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa ladina, satisfecho cuando lo vio seguir hablando como si lo que le había dicho no le hubiese afectado.

Al parecer, había sido la elección correcta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mucho más adelante pararon en otra gasolinera para ir al baño y comprar un par de refrescos. Se notaba que se conocía ese camino ya que le avisó de que desde allí se podía acceder fácilmente a la playa y que más adelante, ya entrados en la ciudad, sería mucho más difícil.

No tuvo ningún problema, demasiado era ya que estuviera haciendo todo eso por él.

Al salir notó claramente el cambio de temperatura al acercarse al sur. Seguía haciendo frío pero nada en comparación con el temporal que había dejado atrás. El coche se internó por senderos que cruzaban maizales y tras lo que, de no saber que estaba ahí, se divisaba el mar.

Lo notó en el instante en que bajó del coche en la estación de servicio, pero ahí era mucho más claro, lejos de la contaminación de los tubos de escape. Aparcaron el coche al final de uno de los campos y bajaron por un sendero excavado en la roca que cubría la altura del pequeño acantilado que los separaba de la playa.

Sabía que no podían entretenerse, ya casi se veía el cielo clarear en el horizonte, amenazando con acabar con la magia al amanecer en lugar de a media noche como ocurrió con Cenicienta.

Se quitó los zapatos y se remangó los pantalones metiendo los pies en la arena húmeda mientras las pequeñas olas le rompían en los tobillos. Era relajante y creía haberse podido quedar así para siempre, arrullado por el murmullo de las olas y las caricias del mar en su piel.

-Venga, métete -le instó el mayor.

La idea hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par, entre escandalizado y tentado. Hacía frío pero ¿cuándo iba a tener otra oportunidad? ¿No había ido ahí para eso?

-Pero no debemos retrasarnos mucho... -intentó justificarse.

-Bah, no es como si te fuera a dejar que dieras un gran baño. No sabes nadar, sólo donde hagas pie.

-Pero...

-Mocoso, deja de poner pegas. Dame tu ropa y mientras te bañas cojo del coche una manta que tengo para que te seques.

La idea parecía perfecta, así que accedió con sólo un asentimiento y comenzó a desnudarse, entregándole la ropa doblada al hombre que la esperaba con las manos extendidas. Cuando llegó al momento de quitarse la ropa interior se quedó pensándoselo. O se la quitaba o tendría que ponerse la ropa después sin nada debajo mientras se secaba. Eso de bañarse desnudo se le hacía raro, ¿y si alguien...?

-Si alguien consigue verte bañarte aquí perdido de la mano de Dios a las tantas de la madrugada, créeme que le doy un premio. Y si es por mí, no tienes nada que yo no tenga ni que no haya visto. Anda y date prisa.

Dándose la vuelta, encendido hasta las orejas, terminó de quitarse los calzoncillos, que también se los entregó bien doblados, y se los entregó antes de caminar hacia la orilla.

Estaba tan absorto mirándolo y sintiéndolo todo que no se dio cuenta de que el mayor había dejado la ropa en el suelo y tardó poco más de un minuto en regresar del coche con una manta, una botella de algún tipo de bebida alcohólica y un cigarrillo en la mano.

El agua estaba helada, causándole escalofríos y provocando que le castañetearan incluso los dientes, pero aguantaría estoicamente hasta que el hombre decidiera que era el momento de regresar.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que lo estuvo llamando, esperándolo en la orilla con la manta abierta para que se resguardara del frío, en la que se arrebujó inmediatamente.

Ambos corrieron hasta el coche, oculto entre los maizales de cara al mar en la pequeña meseta y, nada más entrar, dio el contacto para encender la calefacción al máximo y que pudiese secarse y calentarse. En el asiento trasero se estaba más ancho y era más cómodo a la hora de vestirse.

-Bebe un trago, te ayudará a entrar en calor -le dijo, ofreciéndole la botella.

-¿Tú no bebes? -preguntó al aceptarla y llevársela a los labios sin fijarse siquiera en qué tipo de bebida era.

Fuera lo que fuera estaba bien.

-Tengo que entrar a trabajar y mejor no ir oliendo a alcohol si no quiero buscarme un problema.

Asintió comprendiéndolo, pero eso no quitó que se sirviera un par de tragos directamente de ella. El líquido ardía garganta abajo haciendo su efecto y, aunque tenía frío, poco a poco iba mejorando y daba las gracias de que toda su ropa estuviera seca.

Se recostó un poco contra la puerta, observando al hombre sentado junto a él terminar una lata de refresco. Empezaba a hacer calor y había dejado de tiritar, sintiéndose un poco mareado entre la bebida y el ambiente cargado. Evitando que el sopor le afectara, se vio inmerso en un momento propicio para seguir contándole su historia, sin importarle seguir desnudo salvo la ropa interior y el abrigo que se había echado por encima junto con la manta.

-Para mis padres casi fue un alivio que dejase de estudiar. Mi abuela estaba enferma y así yo estaba disponible las veinticuatro horas del día para cuidarla sin tener que pagar a nadie. No estaba por ahí en la calle para que todo el mundo murmurara acerca del hijo de los Jaeger que había salido maricón y que era una vergüenza. Terminé aislándome. No tenía ninguna expectativa de futuro, menos todavía después de que mi abuela muriese.

Apenas fue consciente de que lo hacía pero metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y cerró la mano entorno al pequeño frasco de plástico. Sudaba cuando lo sacó y lo mostró en la palma. Era abrir una ventana a su interior y mostrar todos sus miedos en una imagen. Y dolía.

Pero a pesar de todo también era liberador sentir que había cosas que aligeraban ese peso y que... quizás con el tiempo pudieran llegar a desaparecer. Era raro, casi mágico, haber dado un giro tan opuesto a su pensamiento tan sólo en el transcurso de unas horas

-Para mí eres mi Mesías a su manera -dijo, recordando las palabras en las que se había quitado importancia al revelar que no era más que un conserje-. Iba a tomármelas todas. No se pueden comprar pero al morir mi abuela sobraron y parecía que estaban ahí esperando para mí y...

El hombre no dijo nada. Estaban sobre su mano, como esperando a que cogiera el bote, ofreciéndoselo. Y eso hizo. Lo cogió y, tal cual, abrió la ventanilla y lo lanzó fuera.

Aunque fuese absurdo, sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima.

-...Es como si hubieses venido a salvarme. No sé, es todo muy raro. Fui como siempre a la gasolinera, aún con la duda, como si algo de mi esperara una señal que me impidiese hacerlo y apareciste tú. Y de pronto sabías que tenía hambre y cómo me gustaba el café y...

-Sabes que lo del café fue cosa del dependiente, él me dijo que ibas allí casi todos los días y...

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué más da una fantasía más que menos? Un soldado, un Mesías, alguien que sabe cómo me gusta el café...

-Sí, todo muy parecido -bromeó y no pudo evitar reírle gracia porque tenía razón, eran cosas muy dispares.

-Alguien que me ha sacado del hoyo... -murmuró, dando un trago a la botella para entrar en calor.

-Me recordabas mucho a mí, a lo que pude ser y nunca fui. No podía dejar que alguien como tú, con tu talento y tu inocencia, se apagara en un sitio como ese sin saber lo que es vivir... Sólo haciéndolo a través de la ilusión de otros.

-No soy tan inocente.

-Lo eres. No sabes ni nadar. Nunca has salido de la ciudad. Tampoco sabes fumar. Nadie te ha dado un poco de cariño.

Se acercó, como ofreciéndose, con el cigarro en la mano y dio una calada larga que luego fue expulsando lentamente. Era hipnótico y atrayente.

-¿Puedes enseñarme? -preguntó sobreponiéndose a la vergüenza. No se había embarcado en ese viaje para luego arrepentirse.

El hombre lo miró con duda, haciéndose el reticente.

-Según dices te acabo de salvar la vida. No debería enseñarte cosas que podrían quitártela.

Ante tal respuesta y acertada lógica hizo un mohín de desagrado, aceptando que no le daría el gusto. Pero se equivocó.

-Debajo de toda la mierda que te han echado encima, sigues siendo inocente, sólo hay que rascar un poco -comentó, tomándole del mentón y haciendo que abriera la boca.

Estaba seguro de que había notado el breve respingo que había dado, mezcla de no habérselo esperado y, también, agrio recordatorio de las veces que le habían obligado a abrir la boca de esa forma. Sólo que enseguida esa fea sensación desapareció. A pesar de que era más alto que el hombre, la presencia de éste le hacía sentir pequeño y vulnerable. Pero no de la misma manera llena de impotencia y rabia que se había sentido otras veces, sino queriendo ser arropado y consentido por él. Lejos de sentir rechazo por su cercanía, deseaba que lo hiciera aún más, que se acercara a él y aplacara su cuerpo que temblaba por muchas cosas más que por simple frío. No identificaba ninguna de esas cosas que bullían dentro, pues siempre que había sentido algo parecido había ido acompañado de miedo y repugnancia y... aquello era agradable.

Así pues dejó entreabierta la boca y recibió la primera oleada de humo, sin que sus labios se rozaran siquiera.

La descarga eléctrica que le recorrió de arriba abajo fue brutal.

Y no se habían ni tocado.

Hizo como lo había intentado otras veces, poniendo empeño en no atragantarse y fastidiarlo como lo hizo horas antes en la gasolinera. La garganta le picaba y más aún la nariz al salirle el humo por ahí. A pesar del frío, había empezado a sudar por los nervios, evidenciando de esa manera tan contradictoria lo que sentía por dentro. Trató de taparse más con la manta, en un intento vano por aplacar su temblor ya que no era frío lo que sentía.

Estaba casi desnudo pero ya estaba seco, incluso empezaba a sentir calor. La piel ardiendo y la calefacción a tope, los cristales empañándose con el contraste de temperatura con el exterior.

-Otra vez -pidió.

Los ojos entornados. La voz quebrada. El moreno accedió sin decir nada.

Otra nueva calada de humo entró por su garganta.

Movió levemente la cabeza hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Y esperó una respuesta por la otra parte. Aunque era joven no era un niño pero entendía que el mayor pudiera tener reparos en tener algún tipo de acercamiento con alguien como él.

A él ya le habían forzado a muchas cosas y no quería hacerle sentir obligado. No quería que se viese arrastrado a algo que no quería sólo porque le diese lástima.

-Sólo si quieres -advirtió, sabiendo que sólo el hecho de decirlo lo hacía ver más infantil e inocente de lo que pretendía. Los ojos grandes que gritaban y la piel de gallina, esperando.

El adulto sólo sonrió, tomó una calada apartando la cara un instante, y apagó el resto del cigarro en la lata vacía de refresco que había en el suelo. Abrió la boca para recibir el humo.

Y cerró los ojos.

El humo, los labios, la lengua después y el cuerpo del desconocido sobre él, tumbándolo sobre el asiento, agarrándose a su cuello para no dejarlo escapar, rozando la yema de los dedos en su nuca afeitada. Haciéndole hueco entre sus piernas.

La chispa que creyó apagada hacía tiempo se prendió por ese hombre que sólo le mostró un atisbo de lo que le quedaba por vivir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos desconcertado, tumbado en el asiento trasero y tapado con la manta. Había bastante luz pero no era eso lo que lo despertó sino el frío entrando por la ventana abierta para dejar salir el humo del cigarrillo. El hombre tenía la botella en la mano, de la que pudo ver que daba pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando.

Suponía que como adulto debía tener buena tolerancia alcohol para ser capaz de conducir. No obstante, le llamó la atención que estuviera bebiendo cuando justo antes le había dicho que no iba a poner en juego su trabajo por unos tragos.

Tan sólo esperaba que ese cambio de opinión no hubiese sido motivado por lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Lo menos que deseaba era causarle problemas.

Desde el momento en que aceptó el café en la gasolinera y más tarde subió a su coche, supo que no desperdiciaría todo lo que aquella aventura tuviera que ofrecerle, pues era consciente de que era una oportunidad aislada, que no duraría más de las horas que les deparara el viaje. Por eso se había lanzado a la piscina sin dudarlo y sin saber nadar, confiando en que ese hombre lo salvaría si era necesario.

Aunque trató de vestirse con cuidado, era inevitable que notara el movimiento en la parte de atrás, por lo que no tardó en mirarlo por el espejo.

-Ya te has despertado... -comentó lo evidente y soltó la botella, como si no quisiese que le viera bebiendo.

-¿Por qué me has dejado dormir? -protestó, arrugando la boca y el entrecejo, lo que le granjeó una débil sonrisa desde el retrovisor.

No parecía estar molesto con él, al menos.

Debían estar ya casi llegando a la ciudad. Aparte de la luz, también se notaba el cambio en el paisaje, que ya no era sólo campo, sino que cada vez más se veía regado de elementos urbanos, como granjas y más tarde fábricas y polígonos industriales.

-Estabas cansado.

-¡¿Y qué importa?! Ya dormiré cuando sea, a la vuelta en el autobús o yo qué sé -refunfuñó, sintiéndose traicionado. Terminó de abotonarse el pantalón mientras se pasaba al asiento del copiloto, donde se dejó caer. El estómago le rugió, señalándole que podía ser la hora a la que acostumbraba a desayunar y miró el salpicadero para comprobar que eran casi las 8:00-. Deberías estar ya casi en el trabajo, ¿no?

-Sí, pero voy a dejarte antes cerca de la estación.

-No quiero... no quiero causarte problemas en el trabajo, puedo arreglármelas solo.

-Me ofrecí a traerte hasta aquí, no te voy a dejar tirado en medio de la ciudad.

-No será peor que de donde vengo.

-No dudo que sepas cuidar de ti mismo pero...

-Me has dejado dormir para pensar en algo ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-¿Cómo que qué me gustaría hacer?... No sé, ¿tomar un buen desayuno con tostadas? ¿Volver a verte algún día? -sugirió.

No recordaba haber dormido mejor en toda su maldita vida. Había sido como caer en un hechizo, llevado por el calor y la compañía. La sensación de sentirse seguro. El deseo de saberse protegido. No le extrañaba para haber acabado sucumbiendo a eso.

-¿Dormir contigo? -las mejillas se le tiñeron por la insinuación. Ojalá pudiera repetir eso el resto de su vida.

-No seas cursi -le cortó el mayor, no dándole pie a ningún tipo de ilusiones-. Digo de verdad, a qué te gustaría dedicarte.

-Me gustaría dedicarme a pintar o a viajar -paseó la mirada por la ventana.

Miró el cielo donde pasaba un avión. Era conocer sitios y cosas nuevas de verdad, no sentado en una gasolinera inventándolo. Eran las Alas de la Libertad, pues los humanos siempre habían pensado en formas de poder volar y era lo más parecido a tener unas que podrían conseguir.

-Ojalá pudiera tener alas y despegar hacia donde quisiera -dijo, sin realmente pensar en lo que eso significaba más que en huir de todo y empezar de nuevo.

Por eso no esperó que, parados en un semáforo, ya en el tráfico pesado de la ciudad que recién despertaba, su vida cambiaría dando un giro radical.

Aceptar embarcarse en esa aventura había sido premonitorio, pero nunca imaginó que todo alcanzara esas cotas. Que lo del Mesías y las Alas se hicieran realidad a modo de un maletín lleno de dinero que, mientras el dibujo del peatón en verde marcaba los segundos que quedaban para cruzar la calle, depositó sobre su regazo, habiéndolo sacado de debajo del asiento del conductor.

De repente se sentía abrumado sin saber ni qué pensar o cómo reaccionar, tratando de encontrarle sentido. El hombre no lo miró cuando lo hizo, tan sólo observando serio el semáforo y repiqueteando los dedos nerviosos sobre el volante sin, al parecer, tener intención de aclarar nada.

La botella de alcohol abandonada en la guantera tomando relevancia de pronto.

-¿A qué se debe esto? -preguntó, sintiéndose incómodo al no creerse merecedor de nada ni tampoco en disposición de retornar el favor. Mucho menos aceptarlo como pago de nada que hubiese pasado esa noche.

-Quiero que te lo quedes.

-¿Por qué?

El moreno suspiró, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Le darás mejor uso del que yo le iba a dar -justificó.

Podía ver que había meditado esa decisión mientras él dormía, ahogando en alcohol lo que fuera que quisiera olvidar y, por alguna extraña razón, él había resultado ser la persona idónea.

Él..., idóneo para algo. Qué ironía.

-No puedo aceptarlo -se reafirmó, cerrando el maletín. Era mucho dinero-. ¿Qué mejor uso podría darle yo...?

-Uno mejor que el fundirlo en una noche poniéndome hasta arriba de todo y yéndome de putas. Si me muero por lo que menos que sea por todo lo alto.

No sabía si lo decía de broma o en serio, así que no supo qué decir más que boquear como pez fuera del agua. El hombre lo miró de reojo, esa mirada dura que le reprendía a la vez que le hacía sentir que ser objeto de su regaño no era más que una muestra de afecto.

-Ese dinero está manchado de sangre -confesó, provocándole un pellizco en el estómago, pero a la vez expectante por saber más-. Pero también es dinero blanco. Dinero que no existe y por el que nadie va a rendir cuentas. Viajé a la capital porque mi tío murió y yo soy su único heredero -explicó soltando una risa amarga-. En el testamento no me dejó nada más que una caja con ciertas instrucciones. Era un tío listo, no confiaba en nadie y por eso sobrevivió a tanto, ocultando todo este dinero a lo largo de su vida en un apartado postal anónimo. Dinero de negocios turbios que no me iban a salvar la vida a estas alturas y del que no quería tener que depender. Y entonces apareciste tú y... bueno, supongo que también era una señal. Esto te puede dar el futuro que quieres.

Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas e intentaba disimular que sorbía la nariz, enjugándose con la manga y tapándose la cara. El cuaderno de nuevo sobre sus piernas, soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Tiene gracia -sonrió a la par que lloraba mientras buscaba entre las páginas manchadas-. La historia del mafioso que huía con un maletín de dinero -comentó, mostrándole el dibujo junto al de ellos dos como soldados.

-Con esto, puedes empezar de cero y estudiar. Ir a una escuela de arte o hacerte piloto de aviones. No dejes que la sangre de otros se desperdicie, haz que vivan en ti como las historias que creas.

Los dedos agarraban con fuerza el maletín, temblando, sabiendo que era el salvoconducto que lo sacaría de la negrura. Su abuela había muerto. Nada le ataba a su familia y su asquerosa ciudad. Era libre por fin. Un regalo del cielo que, entre hipidos, sollozos y gruesas lágrimas que caían sobre el cuero negro y raído, le decían que a pesar de todo era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar.

-No... no puedo aceptarlo. Yo...

Se notaba, por la duda en su voz, que era sólo su conciencia la que no le permitía acceder, que las causas expuestas no eran suficientes para sentirse merecedor de tal privilegio.

-Te lo compro, si así te quedas más conforme -propuso el adulto señalando el cuaderno en su regazo.

Lo tomó en sus manos, devolviendo al hombre una mirada atónita de ojos abiertos y cierto recelo. Deshacerse del cuaderno era dejarlo todo atrás definitivamente, como las serpientes que mudan la piel y la dejan abandonada para salir adelante. Era entregarle parte de él y sentirse en deuda. Era una motivación y un compromiso. No era un regalo, era...

-Te compro tus sueños de papel a cambio de los de verdad -dijo el mayor, poniendo en su boca justo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Recordó haberle hablado de que no tenía ni perspectiva de futuro ni motivación. Con eso sí la tendría. Era algo figurado pero era suficiente para hacerle nacer la determinación de entre las cenizas.

-De acuerdo -aceptó finalmente, entregándole el cuaderno y quedándose el maletín justo cuando el coche paró cerca del edificio de la estación.

En el reloj del salpicadero marcaba las 7:53.

-Tengo siete minutos para llegar al trabajo y, no es por nada, pero está en la otra punta -anunció el moreno metiéndole prisa, disipando así cualquier incomodidad que pudieran sentir por una despedida.

-Oh, sí, ya me voy. No quiero causarte más problemas -se disculpó saliendo del coche.

Sólo fueron un par de segundos los que le dio la espalda al coche para volverse de golpe sin saber por qué ni para qué, en una mezcla de sentimientos en los que le daba las gracias, quería besarlo, quería decirle que lo llevara con él a donde fuese...

El coche seguía en marcha a punto de incorporarse al tráfico, y bajó la ventanilla al verlo.

-Yo... ¡YO! Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas -exclamó abrumado lo que seguro era lo menos importante en ese momento. ¿Qué más daba cómo se llamara? Si no se lo había dicho seguramente fuera porque no esperaba nada de todo eso y quisiera mantenerse al margen en el anonimato. Algo impersonal sin ataduras.

-Si te quedas aquí en Shiganshina, volveremos a encontrarnos y...

Fue todo lo que pudo oír antes de que el coche se alejara sintiendo que todo era una especie de chantaje emocional.

Si se quedaba allí y empezaba una nueva vida, tal vez pudieran volver a encontrarse. Algo que le motivaba a superarse pues si de verdad volvían a coincidir, le gustaría poder decir orgulloso que hizo bien en confiar en él.

Seguramente no fuera coincidencia que, al otro lado de la calle, se encontrara la Escuela de Arte de la ciudad. Desde el primer momento el desconocido insistió en llevarlo a la estación, aunque no le extrañara, y quizás no fuese ese el objetivo sino el que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Como bien había dicho, acababa de vender sus sueños de papel a cambio de los reales y, sin su cuaderno, no tenía carta de presentación.

Pero tenía un maletín lleno de dinero para comprar uno nuevo y plasmar la historia que había vivido esa noche.

La de las Alas de la Libertad.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Me ha costado mucho acabarlo porque me gustó tanto la idea que me emocionaba escribiendo y tampoco quería apresurarla y que acabara mal. Al final sí que algunas partes podían haber estado mejor pero no podía dejarlo para más adelante.
> 
> Me gustó concretamente mucho la idea de que en ningún momento se dicen los nombres ni la edad, quise hacerlo así a propósito, y ya que la historia es desde el POV de Eren, su nombre no es relevante y Levi siempre será "el hombre".
> 
> Espero también que os haya gustado el final abierto. Me cuesta muchísimo hacer finales que no acaben bien y tiendo a que todas mis historias queden muy bien cerrada con los detalles, aquí he tratado de hacerlo a pesar de que daba un trasfondo un poco místico que no sé si a Lila le habrá gustado XDD.
> 
> En fin, no me enrollo más, cualquier cosita me comentáis, ok? Que estaré encantada de contestaros. ¡Reviews please!
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


End file.
